An existing outdoor optical fiber connector generally uses a single thread-locking manner for a locking an optical fiber connector assembly when an optical fiber connector and an optical adapter engaged and to be locked each other. However, the optical fiber connector assembly has no additional locking structure, and therefore needs to be rotated multiple turns during locking and unlocking, thereby causing inconvenience in use.